This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. In capacitive gauging systems there are applications, such as laser processing, where extremely fast response times, noise immunity and compensation of background capacitance are essential. The ability of a system to excel in these features would make a product more effective and superior to other designs.
For example, maintaining a constant standoff height is advantageous in a laser process, as it keeps the laser focus consistent in relation to the part, as well as keeping the gas flow dynamics consistent. Using capacitance to measure the tip-to-part standoff distance is the preferred method for laser processing; however there exists some significant design challenges. Among these challenges are:                a) Fast laser processing results in proportionally fast tip-to-part standoff compensation. Typical response times for capacitive gauging systems are slower than 2 msec, and thus place a practical limit on laser processing speeds.        b) Industrial laser processing is inherently electrically noisy. The plasma and ejected molten metal can interfere with the capacitance thus disrupting the ability of the system to accurately measure the tip-to-part standoff. The typical way of dealing with this interference is to filter it out with a low pass filter with a cut-off frequency of ˜500 Hz., again resulting in a relatively slow response time that degrades overall laser processing speed.        c) The capacitance variation seen between the tip and the part can be less than a picofarad. For this reason, keeping the background capacitance constant is essential for accurate tip-to-part gauging. However, variations in temperature, humidity and other external influences can alter the background capacitance, causing significant errors in the tip-to-part measurement. Conventional systems have difficulty dealing with this error.        